


Believer

by RaphaelChevalier97



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaelChevalier97/pseuds/RaphaelChevalier97
Summary: 一戰AU，部分設定為虛構，請勿過度上升真實歷史副主教（Daniel Lavoie版）x詩人（Richard Charest版）其他卡司及設定詳見2017復排版本，詳細出場角色也說不準，可能增刪，角色表當參考用沒意外會出成本子，後續視情況釋出
Relationships: Claude Frollo/Pierre Gringoire
Kudos: 1





	Believer

**Author's Note:**

> 「我已不知道自己是誰，在做甚麼。」  
> ——阿瑪迪斯．莫札特《費加羅》

「一只環控制他們全體，一只環判決他們。一只環將他們全帶走，並在黑暗中捆住他們。」  
——J.R.R.托爾金《魔戒》

*

克洛德·孚羅洛握緊手中的十字銀鍊，力道之大甚至於白皙肌膚都刻畫出了印子，他閉緊雙目，低聲喃喃為逝去的靈魂祈禱。作為一名隨軍神父，他早已目睹過太多可怖的場景，但每次當他站在數百具冰冷遺體面前，空氣中瀰漫的血腥、戰士灰白的面容、和他們身上怵目驚心的傷口仍使他顫慄不已，他們在最深的黑夜闖進神父的夢境，徹夜折磨，使他無法成眠。

他沒辦法做些什麼，只能盡力在一張張年輕面孔因恐懼而扭曲時引導他們，協助他們找到宣洩情緒的出口。不過在戰爭的陰影之下，就算是聖經裡頭的智慧之語，自神父口中吐出也顯得心虛而薄弱。

他有時挺恨自己，恨自己無法做的更多。

*

下午有一群士兵即將抵達，按照慣例，孚羅洛必須執行儀式，為他們祝禱。他清晨便將一切準備妥當，同時淨身沐浴，讓自己的身心處於最佳狀態。

儀式尚未開始，他卻早已在心底為他們祈禱了一次又一次。

墨綠軍車在營地前停下，軍士們列隊走出，神父望著他們，毫無意外地發現這些身著軍服的戰士清一色都是年輕面孔，他們平均年紀不過廿來歲，卻得為國家挺身而出，在前線賣命作戰。這使孚羅洛原本趨於平靜的情緒又激起了波瀾，他的視線並未別開，眼底悄然閃過一絲憐憫。

他早就知曉，希望他們能夠毫髮無傷歸來是屬於孩童的天真幻想，但偶爾，神父的腦海中也會閃過如此想法。一個也好，他想，就算全軍幾近覆滅，但只要有士兵存活下來，就好像能繼續帶給他希望。

畢竟沒人知道戰爭何時會停。

祈福儀式開始，軍人們的躁動不安漸漸穩定下來，整座軍營的氣氛倒也變得莊嚴肅穆，神父喃喃念著倒背如流的祝禱詞，脖頸上繫著的銀製十字架此時變得格外沉重——好似在這個時刻，他背負的不僅僅是一串十字架形狀的項鍊一般簡單，好似此刻，壓在他身上的是士兵的命運、沙場的命運、全人類的命運，千百年來的演化促使的文明、帶來的罪行，都瞬間化為具體的重量，幾乎要將神父逼得喘不過氣來。他盡力壓抑住陣陣湧上的不安，穩住顫抖的呼吸，繼續平靜地執行他的工作。

或也許，他的天職。

冷汗浸溼弗羅洛蒼白的手掌，險些沒抓穩手中的聖經，他渾身一震，爾後又迅速讓自己專注於禱告，平淡的臉上看不出一點恐懼吻過的痕跡，清晰的禱詞仍持續自神父口中吐出。他的靈魂猛烈地震顫，但動作仍然冷靜俐落，好似這是兩個不同的個體、相迥的器械，一個處於崩潰邊緣、一個卻麻木得像是失掉了情緒主宰的核心。

祈禱儀式耗去他不少精力——並不是因為神祇真正地降臨在他身上，而是祝禱的氛圍，隱藏在平靜水面下的驚濤駭浪，那肅穆莊嚴也僅是勉強掩藏住神父的不安。他不知道與他同處一個會場中的軍人們是否也感覺得到，感覺得到在空氣中擴散的，如若將來的暴風雨一樣的詭譎氣息。

戰事於數星期前暫時休歇，軍營裡的緊張氣氛才緩和了些，士兵們終於又有閒情逸致，傾圮的土牆上偶爾幾名將規定拋諸腦後的年輕面孔，偷偷地捲上一些菸草，隨興地坐著就這麼吞雲吐霧起來，這也僅是這座軍營裏幾條不成文的規則之一罷了。橄欖牆——他們是這麼說的——以雪茄和菸草戲謔地敬遠方的和平，輕煙裊裊上升，扭曲成乳白的信鴿的形狀。在這牆圍著的大約不到十平方公尺的範圍裡不會出現任何紛爭，每個血氣方剛的靈魂都有如此默契，如果社會陷市民於紛亂，那麼沉默的和平便是他們的答覆：一道牆，一種無聲的抗議。

從沒有人覺得，在軍營裡頭擁有這道牆是如何矛盾的事。儘管它直面戰場，在戰爭發生之時總是首當其衝。

神父自然是知道橄欖牆的，不過他並不常去那兒，一來他的工作範圍並不太碰觸到那一方天地，二來他的職責仍是適從上帝。

而橄欖牆裏沒有上帝，儘管它可說是士兵們的伊甸園。

*

他遇見一名少年向他走來。

弗羅洛快速地打量對方，從頭到腳。這絕對不是一個慣於沙場的軍人該有的姿態，他想，少年的體態算得上勻稱，但以軍中的標準來看仍然是纖瘦了一些，略大的戎裝穿在身上顯得單薄；還有那張臉，那張立體而輪廓分明的面龐帶著不符合年紀的滄桑，一雙垂在身側的手也不是雙養尊處優的富家子弟該有的手——但不，這類的滄桑不是長年做粗重活，或者投身戰場的一類更加粗獷的滄桑，滄桑並沒有磨掉對方身上淡淡的更偏向些細膩的書卷氣息，他更像是苦於生活所迫，逼不得已屈身為五斗米折腰的文人。除非前線情況吃緊，否則這類人在戰場上並不多見，神父在心中嘆道，他見過一些類似情況的士兵，幸運苟活的屈指可數。

不過這事不需要讓對方知道。他斂起情緒，以禮貌而淡漠的姿態面對來者——並非是在危險將至時刻意的武裝，而是更無意識的，近乎反射性的動作，一個早已被養成的習慣。維持最基本的世俗的禮節，也不必太快釋出過多的溫暖，這是在現今的世界的生存之道。

「您是弗羅洛神父嗎？」少年率先開口。

「我是。」

「午安，先生。」對方行了個禮：「我是皮埃爾．葛林果，今早剛來報到。方才那位菲比斯將軍告訴我，若無其他要緊事務，我的職責便是協助您的日常工作。」

男人聽得出對方字句間透露的壓抑。協助日常工作，這更偏向檯面上的一種好聽話，其真正的意涵代表著在部隊裏，此人不過是個無足輕重的可有可無的人物，如果有天他真面向了洶湧的海，連扶著桅杆喟嘆的份兒都沒有。

某種程度上而言，這是一種屈辱，甚至比未收到兵單，不必枕戈待旦的其他男孩更加地丟人——至少他們還能理直氣壯，闡明不克服兵役的理由，他們有自己的仗要打，而和他們的身體相較起來，再可怕的敵軍仍然微不足道。

弗羅洛打斷了自己的思考，點了點頭示意少年跟上腳步。他特意走得比平時稍慢一些，沒有特別的原因，單純是彌撒耗去他太多精力所致。

神父的居室和辦公空間不算大，約莫四十平方公尺的範圍整齊排放著幾本聖經典籍，紙筆被收在分層的硬盒裏，好端端地放在一張半米見方的桌上，不用說是書寫時無心沾上的墨跡了，連肉眼可見的灰塵或髒污都沒個影子。那木桌滄桑歸滄桑，卻儼然是個不死的老兵。（年輕士兵不小心磕到了一邊桌腳，驚訝地發現並沒有聽見左右不平衡的喀喀聲響，一塊尺寸合宜的木塊剛好補足了右上方桌腳的殘缺）。

少年環顧四周，瞧見聖經和牆上掛著的木製十字架。經典的宗教擺設，沒有什麼特別，就是一個單純的為神服事的人。

「你們的訓練會在明天開始，而……」弗羅洛頓了一下，想起今晨收到的指示。「你就直接來找我。」

「是。」

神父骨節分明的手指滑過胸前的十字架，斂下目光。葛林果注意到似乎一道異樣的光芒自他眼底一閃而過，但士兵來不及看清那是什麼，又再度與清冷凜冽的眼神相接。

「先回去吧。」弗羅洛下了逐客令，猶豫片刻，方補上一句。「Dominus vobiscum.」

比起無意識的衝口而出，或者魯莽地不顧對方理解與否便草草扔出的祝福之辭，這更像是試探，刻意卻不露痕跡的試探。

士兵只是笑了笑。

「Et cum spiritu tuo, Father.」他如是回覆。神色自若地開了門走出去。

原本只是輕輕抵住頸鍊的手猛地一緊，烙下了一個淺淺的紅印子。

*

說實話弗羅洛挺驚訝。不是驚訝葛林果這個人，而是驚訝他的職務——照理來說，隨軍神父身邊並不會特別編列人手，尤其是在戰況吃緊的時刻，所有徵募而來的士兵都會優先支援相關勤務，若非直接到達前線，就是在大後方接受訓練。從前他也從未聽說過任何類似先例。當然若想得知真相，最快的方法是直接詢問菲比斯．德．夏托佩少將——這兒的總指揮，但有何必要？大戰當前，這並不是他現在應當煩心的。況且若命令來自更上一端，他也不見得知曉上級的腦袋裏都裝些什麼。

所以，聽令行事雖然並不是個完美的方法，卻在這樣紛亂的局面中有助於穩住腳步。

等待戰爭結束吧，神父說服自己，等待這一杯混濁攪動的水重歸清澈，那時有多少疑問再拋出也不遲。待最後一絲硝煙再無蹤跡、待千瘡百孔的溝壑再被填平為陸地、待人群的哀鳴成為緬懷的頌歌、待隨風的罌粟開放，任滿山遍野被鮮豔的紅染上顏色。到那時，到那時所有的疑問都會像貪婪的孩童得到糖蜜那樣獲得滿足。

他曾深深思考過自己能否在這場戰役中幸運苟活，思考沒有答案的答案該會是如何，如沙漠中一坯撒落的黃沙，在落地前深思著強風會將它們引渡至何處。

清晨四點。

神父睜開雙眼，幾乎不必再去摸床頭的懷表——肯定是起得比原定的時間要早。也許能歸因為他相對反常的生物鐘，即使是以前在神學院裏，在他的同學們仍被那一床薄被與堅硬似岩石的枕頭建築起的溫柔鄉綁架之時，他早已偷去清晨初昇的陽光，就著玻璃雕花窗折射下的七彩光芒，飢渴地啃噬著舉目所及的知識。宗教學的經典於他面前俯首稱降後，一些在學院裡被禁止攜帶的書籍開始被藏在薄被套的角落、聖經的書皮、設計隱密的暗袋中。他可以說是被蒙蔽了心智，被那些廣泛的知識所誘惑——無神論者、異教徒、政治家的狂熱、科學家的天馬行空，盡皆被他納入囊中。年輕修士並不在乎紙張背後的執筆人，義無反顧地在一片浩瀚沉溺。學院的管理人諒他平時成績拔尖，生活上也勤樸刻苦、好學上進，也睜隻眼閉隻眼，只偶而在清晨巡房時叨唸幾句，竟默許他繼續在宿舍裏頭藏書。大抵是幼年時期養成的習慣難改，現在若要神父一路睡到日上三竿，反而是對他的一種折磨。

弗羅洛掬了些水潑在自己臉上，又用布巾細細抹去額角的水滴。歲月恣意在上頭鐫刻了數道凹痕，他選擇視而不見。

例行的晨禱進行得很快，對常人來說步驟已不繁雜，何況早將這套儀式視為日常部分的神父，行雲流水般完成所有動作，他甚至沒有留給自己一點空間喘息。握著十字架的右手終於放開。拿過一旁的拭銀布，男人摩娑著被手心溫暖的金屬吊墜。又是一個早被培養的習慣。他拭去上頭的指印、拭去上頭的塵埃、拭去神父心底的魔鬼，直至它光可鑑人，直至他的信仰一塵不染。

在這世上苟活的人們哪個是不戴面具的？

敲門聲適時響起，弗羅洛順著軟布的摺痕將其歸位，轉過身去開了門。

仍是那個削瘦的身影，沐浴在薄霧般的日光中。鼻樑的側影打在年輕面孔的半邊臉上，掩不住那雙碧綠色的慧黠的眼。葛林果見了對方，忙不迭地鞠了一躬，其他的士兵見了他都是行軍禮的，神父免不住想。

「早安，神父。」少年道。

弗羅洛輕輕點了頭，沒有說話，只任由木門開著。士兵在他後頭進房，只聞喀的一聲，整個世界便被隔絕在外。

這房裡除了他倆，再無他人。


End file.
